


this, too, shall blossom

by glassdeity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kagehina ramblings, vv short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdeity/pseuds/glassdeity
Summary: It starts out like this,Ocean blue eyes find their way to hazel ones. Indifferent, scared,lonely. 'Can I let you in?'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	this, too, shall blossom

It starts out like this,

Ocean blue eyes find their way to hazel ones. Indifferent, scared, _lonely. 'Can I let you in?'_

They don't talk. They don't have to; things take time. This, too, shall blossom.

•••

  
It starts out like this,

Ocean blue eyes find their way to hazel ones. Comfortable, warm, _honest._ _'I'm glad you're here.'_

They make time. It's _demanding;_ easing into each other's lives, but they make do. This, too, shall blossom.

•••

  
It starts out like this,

Ocean blue eyes find their way to hazel ones. Asking, aching, _longing._ ' _Can we be more?'_

They're terrified. It's not right, people say. It's sick; _they're_ sick, but _good god,_ they make each other complete. This, too, shall blossom.

•••

  
It starts out like this,

Hazel eyes meet ocean blue ones. Bright, content, _in love._

' _I'm happiest when I'm with you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of "it starts out like this" is not mine to take. ive read it off of a haikyuu fic a few years back and it stuck with me. i hope the author knows of the impact of her words and how grateful i am of them. thank you for reading my 3am kagehina ramblings haha


End file.
